


two weeks, no sex

by alteridemlynch



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Doctor Adam Parrish, Fluff, M/M, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Romantic Comedy, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, and of course they take her up on it, blue bets pynch they can't last two weeks without sex, this is honestly a comedic fluffy piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteridemlynch/pseuds/alteridemlynch
Summary: “You two never grew out of the whole horny-teenager thing and you know it.”“We’re not horny teenagers, Blue,” Adam said, finally feeling like he had to intervene“I’m pretty sure if I left this room, the two of you would start making out on top of Gansey’s unconscious body,” Blue deadpanned and Adam almost choked.“Nah, we’d wait till he was awake, give him a show,” Ronan teased, his smile sharp; Adam tried to push the mental image away.“Fine. Prove it,” Blue said. “I bet the two of you can’t last more than two weeks without having sex.”
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 46
Kudos: 291





	1. The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @bleedingballroomfloor's fic "The Bet" for RW&RB. Highly recommend it if you've read that book: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354151 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I’m not a doctor nor do I know how hospitals/injuries really work, so this is just my best guess!!! Enjoy!

“Gansey did _what?”_ Adam asked into his phone.

“He hurt his . . . you know,” Blue whispered on the other end of the line.

“No, I don’t know,” Adam gasped, though he very much had heard her the first time. He just wanted to hear her say it.

Blue groaned on the other end. She could hear Gansey whimpering softly in the background, and Adam felt only _slightly_ bad about teasing Blue. “He hurt his dick. We think it’s broken? Is that possible?”

Adam bit back a laugh—he did feel bad for Gansey, that had to be painful, but the situation was way too hilarious. “Yes, it’s rare but possible. Where are you?”

“We’re in the car headed to your hospital. Can you meet us in the ER?” Blue asked.

Adam looked at the schedule on the desktop in front of him. He had patients back to back for the rest of the day, but he could sneak downstairs for a while to check on Gansey if someone covered for him. “Yeah, of course,” he said, because this was _Gansey_ and he was more important than work. “I’ll have someone cover the next hour for me. Did you call Ro?”

“Yes, but he didn’t answer of course,” Blue grumbled. “Will you?”

“Yeah, sure,” Adam said, already pulling up his husband’s contact page. “See you soon.”

———

“Dick broke his dick,” Ronan laughed, shaking his head at the now unconscious Gansey, sprawled across a hospital bed. They were all gathered in the small room—Blue sitting on the edge of Gansey’s bed, her hand wrapped around his, and Ronan and Adam standing on the opposite side, pressed against each other. “I couldn’t have planned that better myself.”

“It’s not funny! This is a serious injury, Lynch. Not a time for your stupid penis jokes,” Blue hissed. Ronan looked to Adam, as if he would defend him, but he just raised his eyebrows, not wanting to get into the middle of it.

“What’d the doctor say?” Adam asked. As soon as they’d arrived, Gansey had been rushed to get an MRI and was now sedated with painkillers, awaiting his scheduled surgery in a few hours. 

Blue sighed loudly. “She thinks it should be a quick and easy surgery. He’ll probably be discharged tomorrow morning and should be fully recovered in a few weeks.”

“Well, that’s good. Could be a lot worse, right?” Adam said.

“Not much worse than breaking your dick, Parrish,” Ronan teased. “Looks like the maggot won’t be getting any dick from Dick for a couple of weeks.”

“Ha ha,” Blue replied dryly. “We’ll be fine. We’re adults.” She shrugged, looking down at Gansey, who looked quite adorable in his hospital gown, his hair scruffy and mouth slightly agape. “We can go a few weeks without sex. We’re not _you two_ ,” she added pointedly.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ronan challenged.

Blue just rolled her eyes. “You know exactly what it means. The two of you are obsessed with each other. You can’t keep your hands off each other for five minutes.”

Ronan scoffed. “Yeah, we can.”

Blue lowered her eyes to where Ronan’s hand was resting lightly on Adam’s waist. He immediately removed it, tucking it in his pocket, and Adam smiled. “You two never grew out of the whole horny-teenager thing and you know it.”

“We’re not _horny teenagers,_ Blue,” Adam said, finally feeling like he had to intervene.

“I’m pretty sure if I left this room, the two of you would start making out on top of Gansey’s unconscious body,” Blue deadpanned and Adam almost choked.

“Nah, we’d wait till he was awake, give him a show,” Ronan teased, his smile sharp. Adam tried to push the mental image away.

“Fine. Prove it,” Blue said. “I bet the two of you can’t last more than a week without having sex.”

Adam opened his mouth to object; Ronan just stood a little taller. “You bet your tiny ass we can, maggot. What are the rules?”

"Wait--" Adam started. 

“No kissing. No sex. Nothing in between, either.”

"Fine," Ronan nodded, looking to his husband for confirmation. 

Adam was _not_ into this idea, but he also was not about to turn down a challenge. “What about hand holding? Non-sexual touches? Can we still sleep in the same bed?”

Blue considered this for a moment. “Yes to all three. Anything kind of touch you would do with Gansey or me, you can do with each other.” She winced a little at how awkward that sounded but just shook it off. "Friend-level touching." 

“Fine. What are we betting on?” Ronan asked.

“Wait—before we get to that,” Blue said, pointed a finger at Ronan. “How am I going to know you didn’t cheat? You two could easily just lie to me . . . “

They all thought about this for a moment. It’s not like Blue was going to place hidden cameras in their house and survey their every move. “We could make it a three way bet. Between Ronan and I about who caves first, and Blue can bet on how long it takes?” Adam suggested.

They all looked at each other, nodding in agreement. “Alright, then. Prizes?”

“If Ronan cracks first, which he will, I want tickets to that Foreign Film festival next month and _you're_ going to go with me every single night," Adam decided. He'd been dropping hints about wanting to go for weeks, but Ronan was artfully ignoring him. 

Ronan groaned loudly--he _hated_ subtitles and Europeans--but nodded wearily. 

“Fine, but if I win, you’re going to wake up early and feed the chickens for an entire week.” Ronan added. Adam nodded, unhappily, at that—he was _not_ a morning person and Ronan knew this. Plus he may have a slight fear of chickens, but that was besides the point. 

“I’m betting neither lasts longer than two weeks,” Blue confirmed, sticking to her initial estimation. “And if _I_ win, you're going to install compost bins at the Barns." Adam laughed; she'd been hounding him about compost bins for month, but Ronan kept putting it off. "And your homemade lasagna. I want some of that," she tacked on awkwardly, and Adam couldn't argue with her; Ronan was a phenomenal chef. 

Ronan nodded. “And if we _both_ last longer, you babysit Opal every Saturday night for a month.”

“That seems like a lo—,” Adam started, but Blue was already shaking his hand and saying, “Deal.”

“Deal,” Adam shrugged, shaking her hand as well.

“What happens if I win?” a groggy voice asked. Everyone’s heads whipped around to see Gansey looking at them through heavy-lidded eyes, a dopey, drugged-smile on his face.

“A functioning dick,” Ronan retorted.

“Go back to sleep, honey,” Blue soothed and he did, his head dropping to the right almost immediately.

“I should probably get back to work,” Adam said, looking at his watch. He had stayed down here a lot longer than intended, and Laura, the doctor covering for him, would not be too happy. “I’ll come back down after my shift. Bye, babe,” Adam said, leaning in automatically to kiss Ronan goodbye.

“Fuck, Parrish!” Ronan scolded, jumping away from him like he’d been shocked. “We literally just made a bet.”

Adam blushed. Sex was one thing, but casual kisses? That was so routine, so ordinary for Adam and Ronan at this point in their lives. He’d have to reprogram his brain to stop from unconsciously kissing him every time he says goodbye. “Right. Okay, uh, I’ll see you in a few hours?” Adam said, giving Ronan a very awkward, dumb fist bump, as if they were middle school classmates and not married adults.

Blue watched the exchanged with a malicious smilie on her face. “This is going to be _so easy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend :) Love reading comments and hearing what people think!!


	2. Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH Thank you so much for all the love in the comments!! I'm so glad you're all enjoying reading this fic; it's been fun to write. 
> 
> This chapter is definitely less comedic, but still a lot of fun, so I hope you enjoy!

The first week was….manageable.

It’s not like Adam and Ronan were having sex all the time before this bet: Adam worked way too many hours at the hospital and Ronan kept busy running the farm. It was easy to forget about the bet during the day, while Adam reviewed blood tests and Ronan collected eggs. When Adam came home, there was always the urge to kiss Ronan hello as he stood by the stove, cooking dinner like usual, but both men quickly became accustomed to doing nothing more than a friendly pat on the shoulder, or even no touch at all.

It wasn’t fun, by any means.

Desire coiled inside of Adam as the days drew on. Not lust—it wasn’t even, really, about sex—but the need to be touched and held and cared for by Ronan. At this point in his life, it was a standard for Adam. A guarantee. No matter what was going in the world, at work, with his friends, Ronan was always there, with his gentle caress and warm embrace. After years of fearing touch, curling away from it, Ronan had taught him how to lean into it, to love it, to crave it.

And now, it was gone—all because Blue made some stupid comment about their horniness (which wasn’t even _accurate_ in Adam’s mind).

Adam knew this was just as bad for Ronan as it was for him, but neither man would ever admit it. They were both stubborn as hell and determined to win. Which meant that neither man was above committingsabotage.

————

It was Friday — a full five days since the bet had begun — and Adam decided it was finally time to take action. He got home from work a little early and snuck inside the Barns while Ronan was still out at the Farmer’s Market. He’d be back within the next half-hour, so Adam quickly got changed out of his scrubs and into an old t-shirt and skinny jeans. Adam wiggled around, trying to get the tight jeans on, and finally zipped them up. They weren’t the most comfortable pair, but Adam knew the way they hugged Adam’s legs and accentuated his ass drove Ronan crazy. He took a look at himself in the mirror, ruffled his hair a bit, and smirked.

He went outside to the garage, where he’d left the door open. His car didn’t need any repairs, so to speak, _but_ doing a little tune up wouldn’t hurt.

He checked his watch—Ronan should be driving home by now—and grabbed his tools before sliding under the car. He kept his car, and Ronan’s, in great shape, so there really wasn’t much to do. He fiddled around under there, mostly buying time and getting himself a little greasy, until he thankfully heard the sound of tires crunching gravel.

Ronan’s BMW slowly pulled into the garage next to Adam. He smiled to himself from under the car, just picturing the look on his husband’s face. “Game on,” he whispered to himself.

Ronan’s car door slammed shut. “Parrish? What are you doing?”

“Just checking on some stuff,” Adam said casually.

“Your car’s fucking fine,” Ronan accused and Adam bit back a laugh.

He slid out from under the car and saw Ronan glowering above him.

“Better safe than sorry,”he shrugged, a devious smile on his face. “Help me up?” he reached out his arm and Ronan sighed before taking it, helping him get to his feet.

“I know what you’re doing,” Ronan grumbled, looking Adam up in down. Adam knew how he looked — disheveled and greasy and sexy, an echo of his teenage self—and he _knew_ how much Ronan liked it.

“Fixing my car?”

“No, dipshit,” he retorted, his cheeks now flushed. “I thought we’d do this thing fair and square?”

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Oh, because you’re such a rule-follower.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “You’re an asshole.” But there was no bite to it; Ronan was clearly getting worked up.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ asshole,” Adam smiled, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Ronan inhaled sharply—it’s the most contact they’ve had all day—and Adam watched as he swallowed hard, eyeing his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Ro . . . we could do it right here, on the hood of my car,” Adam whispered seductively, biting his lip for added effect. “All you have to do is give in.”

Ronan’s face was beet red, his breathing shallow, as he considered Adam’s suggestion. It would be so easy to just give in—to touch his face, to kiss him, to press their bodies together—and even Adam was beginning to forget that _he_ had to resist temptation as well.

Ronan shut his eyes tight before opening them again. “Nice try, but, no thanks, Parrish,” Ronan said defiantly, swiping Adam’s hand away. Adam couldn’t say he was surprised—Ronan loved mechanic-Adam but he loved winning just as much—but it was still shocking, this rejection. “Take a shower. You smell like shit.”

“You love how I smell,” Adam taunted.

“Not today, I don’t,” Ronan grinned, giving him the finger and heading into the house.

Adam, feeling a bit stupid, let out a long sigh before following him inside.

This was going to be harder than he had expected.

————

On Monday morning, Adam stopped by Blue and Gansey’s on the way to hospital.

“Adam!” Gansey called from his position on the couch, buried in a pile of blankets, when Blue opened the door. “So nice of you to visit.”

“Coffee?” Blue asked and Adam nodded gratefully as she went to the kitchen.

“How are you feeling, Gans?” he asked, sitting down on the chair across from him.

“Well, I can’t say that this has been the most comfortable injury, but it’s definitely the most interesting,” he laughed. “I should be up and about soon enough, though.”

“That’s great,” Adam smiled as Blue reentered and handed him a mug. “When do you go back to work?”

“Hopefully Thursday,” Gansey grinned. “Though I’m not looking forward to my students teasing me upon returning.”

“You _told_ them?” Adam gasped. “Why in the world would you do that?”

“He didn’t _mean_ to tell them,” Blue defended. “He sent an email saying he had a serious injury and would be out for a while. Then a few students stopped by to drop off some cookies, which was very nice, but, when they came in—“

“—I was applying ice to the area,” Gansey finished for her, flushed. “I’m sure they told the rest of the student body.”

“Ah, I see,” Adam nodded fighting off a smile. “Hopefully your students aren’t as cruel as Ronan is with the dick jokes.”

Gansey rolled his eyes and Blue sighed angrily. “I hope not. Did you know he sent a gift basket the other day addressed to Dickless Gansey? As if he’d _lost_ his dick! What kind of company even allows that to be printed on the card?”

Adam had known Ronan was sending over a gift basket, but he had deliberately left out that important detail. “I apologize on his behalf, but it is Ronan, so.”

“Yes,” Gansey smiled fondly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“How are you two doing, anyway?” Blue asked with a wicked smile. “Anything I should know about?”

“Oh, yes, the bet!” Gansey said excitedly. “Though I still think it was a bit rude that you didn’t wait till I woke up to include me.”

“No progress so far,” Adam shrugged. “We’re practically avoiding each other at this point. I tried to, uh, seduce him the other day,” Adam started, blushing a bit. “But you know Ronan. He won’t give up that easily.”

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long,” Blue admitted. “I mean, you’re both overly competitive so I guess it makes sense, but still. This must be a record for you two.”

“You’re forgetting that the first few years of our relationship were long-distance,” Adam pointed out, remembering how hard those years at Harvard were apart from Ronan. “We have more willpower than you think.”

“Uh huh,” Blue nodded suspiciously. “We’ll see about that soon enough.”

Adam just shook his head laughing. “I’ve gotta get to work. Glad you’re feeling better, Gansey. I’ll see you guys Friday for dinner?”

Gansey smiled enthusiastically and Blue walked him out, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “That’s the most action I’ve gotten all week,” Adam laughed grimly and Blue made a fake face of disgust.

———

On Thursday, Adam arrived home to find Ronan in the kitchen as usual. Adam was a disaster in the kitchen—he once burnt spaghetti, which shouldn’t even be possible—and Ronan always took care of meals, and Adam happily did the dishes in return. So seeing Ronan cooking was nothing new.

But seeing Ronan cooking, naked, in nothing but an apron, was.

Adam dropped his bag with a loud _thud_ upon entering the kitchen and spotting him. He was turned away from Adam, exposing his entire, glorious tattoo and sculpted back muscles, his shoulders moving up and down with effort as he worked.

And his ass, of course.

Adam swallowed hard. “H—Hi” he stuttered. “What are you making?” 

Ronan turned his head around slightly, smirking at Adam. “Hey, babe,” he said, the stupid pet name making him both angry and weak at the same time. “I thought I’d make some fresh bread for tomorrow.” Adam came closer and saw that he was kneading a large mound of dough on the counter, his hands floury and muscles tensed as he worked.

Ronan had absolutely no right to look this hot while in the kitchen. _No one_ should look this hot in the kitchen.

“Sounds good,” Adam said, trying to keep it together, but his hands were already a bit clammy and his blood felt warm.

“Dinner’s done—it’s just sitting in the oven,” Ronan added, pausing his kneading to turn to face Adam. “You want to go change and then we can eat?”

The fact that Ronan wasn’t even _trying_ to be sexy made it all that much worse. He was talking so nonchalantly, not even acknowledging his state of undress, as if this whole thing was so easy for Ronan.

Adam huffed. “Are you going to change, too?”

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “Why should I?”

“Opal could come in any minute,” Adam offered.

“Nah, she’s at Fox Way with the witches,” Ronan said smugly. That had definitely not been on the agenda; Ronan must have asked Maura just to pull of this little stunt. “We’re alone tonight.”

And with that, Ronan turned away from Adam, practically rubbing his perfect, stupid, bare ass in Adam’s face, and continued to knead the dough. Adam wanted to reach out and run his hands down his back, his butt, his legs, everywhere. “Fuck,” Adam muttered, watching him.

“You like this, huh?” Ronan taunted, continuing to knead casually. “You could take me right here, if you wanted to.” He reached out a hand and gently ran it over Adam’s arm, making the hairs stick up and leaving a trail of flour in its wake. “Just say the word, honey, and I’m yours,” he whispered.

Adam wanted to. So, so badly. He wanted to rip off Ronan’s apron and press him against the counter and kiss him senseless. He wanted so much _more_ that that.

But he desperately wanted to win this dumb bet, so he tried to steady his breathing. .

He stepped closer to Ronan, placing a hand on his neck, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're not winning that easily, Lynch," he assured him before pulling away and heading upstairs to take a cold shower. 

A very cold shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left--hoping to get it up in the next few days :) Let me know your thoughts in the comments!!


	3. Giving In

The bet was no longer fun.

Now, it was just pure torture.

Sure, they’d survived years of Adam in Boston and Ronan in Virginia, months apart with rushed reunions and long drives home. But this was different: they were living together, eating together, sleeping together, breathing the same air, and yet, they couldn’t do anything but hug half-heartedly or weirdly handshake.

Plus, neither man was a fan of being told what to do. The restriction of sex made them want it so much more.

The rest of the week, they went back and forth, taunting each other, hoping they’d surrender and put an end to the whole thing. Adam thought he’d make Ronan crack by now, and the fact that he hasn’t is driving him mad. Part of him wants to give up, to grab Ronan and kiss him and just accept that he’d lost (and have to wake up at 5am for a week).

But Adam Parrish did not give up. Adam Parrish did not _lose,_ not when he had the power to do anything about it.

Still, it was hard.

On Friday, after dinner with Gansey and Blue, Adam left the bathroom door open while he showered, hoping Ronan would eagerly join him and . . . nothing.

“I already showered,” Ronan had shrugged casually when Adam stepped back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half. Adam ignored his response and pointedly took out his hand lotion, carefully and slowly massaging it into his hands. Ronan watched with fervor—he _so_ had a hand kink—but ultimately turned back to his open laptop, ignoring Adam, who sighed, because he had used way too much lotion in his seduction attempt and now his hands were slimy.

On Saturday, while Ronan was working on repairing a broken part of the fence, Adam decided to join him. Both men took their shirts off, wearing just jeans, the sun and work making them glisten with sweat. Neither would look at the other though, both playing the same game and, therefore smartly avoiding each other’s gaze (or, more specifically, their chests). Instead, they kept their heads down while the worked, trading snarky remarks in an attempt to tire each other out.

But nothing—both of them (miraculously) held it together.

On Sunday, Ronan came home from church in his suit and _didn’t change out of it._ The whole day. Adam watched him as he went about his usual Sunday schedule—laundry, cooking, watching the Food Network—in a sexy, jet black suit that was tailored perfectly to his broad, muscular body. Adam almost surrendered, debating whether he wanted Ronan to keep wearing the suit or take it off more, but he stayed strong.

“Kerah, why are you wearing a suit?” Opal had asked quizzically at dinner, while she and Adam were both dressed in sweatpants.

“Because your dad is trying to taunt me, and it’s not working,” Adam answered her. “I’ve seen you in a suit every Sunday for the past 10 years, Lynch. It’s nothing new,” Adam told him, as if meant nothing, despite the warmth pooling inside him at the sight of Ronan. Opal looked between the two of them, confused, as Ronan grumbled and muttered something under his breath Adam didn’t catch.

By Monday night, Adam was exhausted. Physically and mentally and emotionally. Work had been ridiculously hectic the past week, so the lack of Ronan’s intimacy was especially palpable. He longed to touch him—not just sexually, but to cuddle with him or kiss his nose—and it made him ache all over.

He was ready to call the whole thing quits and move on. Of course he wouldn’t, being too stubborn and proud, but he _wanted_ to give up. So, so badly. Giving up would be a blessing in this scenario, a dream.

He was not prepared for what he saw when he got home from work.

“Ronan?” Adam called when he came inside. It was nearly seven, a little late for him to be getting home, but Adam had expected Ronan to be in the kitchen or the living room. But he didn’t seem to be anywhere. “Opal?” Adam asked when he spotted the girl curled up under the coffee table, a favorite spot of hers, with headphones in her ears. Adam tapped her shoulder lightly. “Hey, honey. Where’s Ronan?”

“He’s upstairs. Working, he said. I shouldn’t bother him,” Opal shrugged, returning to her music.

Working? Adam laughed at that. When did Ronan ever do work that didn’t involve the farm? Adam and Declan handled the majority of the financial and legal stuff for his business, so it’s not like he had any paperwork to do. Why would Ronan tell Opal he was “working”? _What_ was he working on?

Adam kissed her head and padded up the stairs, knocking gently on their bedroom door (as if Ronan were _actually_ working and he didn’t want to disturb him).

“Ro?” he said, cracking open the door when he didn’t get a response.

Adam stumbled backwards at what he saw. Ronan was sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, with his arms held high above his head…

….handcuffed to the bed.

Adam felt himself turning red at the sight, immediately turned on. Adam opened his mouth to speak and Ronan just smirked, proudly, as if he’d already won.

“How’d you handcuff yourself?” Adam asked, trying to distract himself from Ronan’s very naked and attractive body. It wasn’t really working.

“With a lot of careful maneuvering,” Ronan replied, his grin sharklike. “You like it?”

“Mmm,” Adam hummed, not truly able to form thoughts. This wasn’t new—they’d been together for a decade and had tried just about everything at this point—but it wasn’t something they did often. But when they did . . . well, Adam loved it. He loved being in control, getting to touch Ronanhowever much or as little as he desired. He loved watching Ronan squirm and writhe against the restraints, loved the way he begged for Adam. It was hot and messy and so, so, sexy.

His pants felt tighter and his hands were clammy. “Come on, baby,” Ronan whispered in a low, rough voice. “I want you to do whatever you want to me. I want you to wreck me, Adam.”

Adam swallowed hard, fighting the urge to rip off his scrubs and jump on to the bed and do just what Ronan had suggested.

“Ronan . . .” he said, closing his eyes for a moment of strength.

“I want you, Adam. I want you so badly,” Ronan added, practically moaning.

Adam took a deep breath and looked back at him. He was so beautiful, exposed on the bed, his muscles taught and skin rosy. His hair had grown in a bit and Adam wanted desperately to pull at it. _This_ was worth losing the bet, right?

“Fuck, I don’t care anymore,” Adam said hurriedly, ripping off his own close. “You’re so fucking hot, Ro, I can’t.” Ronan smiled victoriously and watched hungrily as Adam undressed, struggling with his pants in his desperation. Ronan laughed as he almost tripped over himself.

He climbed into bed, hovering over Ronan but not touching him yet. “These were the worst two weeks of my life,” Ronan sighed, arching up to get closer to Adam.

Adam was about to lean in to kiss him when he realized something about what Ronan had said. He pulled back. “Wait,” he said, getting off the bed and going to his discarded pile of clothes.

“Seriously, Parrish? I’m—“

“Hold on, Ro,” he said, fishing his phone out of his pocket, dialing Blue, putting the call and speaker, and climbing back into bed next to Ronan.

“Adam?” she said on the other end of the line. “You okay?”

“It’s been two weeks.”

“Hm?”

“It’s been more than two weeks Blue. Gansey was in the hospital two Mondays ago around 3pm, and it’s after 7 now.You lose,” Adam said, a wide grin on his face. He looked at Ronan, who was holding back laughter—the two had almost forgotten about Blue’s end of the bet, they’d been so focused on seducing each other.

Blue sighed loudly on the other end of the line. Adam thought he heard Gansey chuckling in the background. “Congrats, Adam,” she said sarcastically. “You and your horny husband aren’t as horny as I thought.” Neither Adam nor Ronan was about to correct her on that. “I will babysit your child every Saturday next month. You happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Ronan bragged.“Now get off the phone so my equally horny husband can fuck me—“

“Gross,” Blue protested as Adam slapped him and said “ _Ronan!”_

“Wait, who lost on your end?” she asked after recovering from Ronan’s statement.

“Both of us. We’re doing a mutual surrender?” Adam said, looking at Ronan, who nodded enthusiastically.

“That’s no fun,” Blue argued.

“Not touching each other for two weeks is no fun, either, Blue,” Adam retorted.

“Okay, but I’m—“ Blue kept talking, but neither Ronan or Adam were listening anymore. Adam chucked the phone aside, for once not caring about it cracking, and practically jumped Ronan, kissing him forcefully. Ronan pushed up into him, moaning into his mouth, and Adam sighed at the release of tension he felt at the contact.

_Finally._

“Adam? Are you guys making out now? You couldn’t wait till we hung up? Unbelievable,” Blue said, distantly, from the discarded phone.. Adam didn’t care, tuning out her annoyed voice, because all that mattered was the man under him. He had missed the way this felt: Ronan’s lips, hot against his neck. Ronan’s legs, wrapping around his. Ronan’s groin, pressed up against his.

“Fuck,” Ronan groaned. “Adam, fuck.” His words continued into a combination of swears and gibberish and Adam proceeded to kiss every part of his body.

“We’re never doing that again,” he said against his thigh, pressing his lips there.

“We’re never going two _hours_ without touching,” Ronan protested and Adam smiled.

Adam just nodded in response and rose back up to kiss him, happily, hungrily. “Never.”

————

When they were done, panting and sweaty and hungry and exhausted, Adam rose from the bed. He tiredly pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as Ronan stared at him, incredulous. “Where are you going? 

“Dinner. I’m starving.”

“Fine by me,” Ronan said. “Wanna help me out?” he asked, tilting his head up towards the handcuffs.

Adam smirked, leaned over to kiss him, and then pulled away. “You got yourself into them. I think you can get yourself out,” he shrugged, heading out the door as Ronan called after him.

“Parrish! Adam! Come on, you can’t just leave me like this—“ he kept shouting angrily. Adam chuckled as he trotted down the stairs, grabbing the now cold-food from the oven and popping it in the microwave. He gave Ronan a few more minutes to struggle upstairs—payback for making this stupid bet—before coming back up to unlock the cuffs.

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Ronan grumbled, stretching his arms in relief.

“No, I’ve never been called that before,” Adam grinned, wrapping his arms around Ronan, who hugged him easily, their arms finally where they belong: around each other. “Come on, dipshit, let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! That's it! I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion. (sorry if you were hoping for smut; I don't really write smut so just did the cop-out leadup). I really loved writing the fic and am so so happy a lot of you had fun with it and commented! 
> 
> let me know if you have any requests :) Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate. Please remember to stay safe and wear a mask!!


End file.
